I Love You
by Usernamenousername
Summary: Kim Doesnt know what to think when Jack starts acting different.
1. I Love You -  In which Kim is Confused

Kim's Pov:

'What is wrong with him! ' I thought as I walked through the doors of the dojo.

Lets rewind a bit.

It all started 2 months ago, when Jack started acting different.

I don't mean he's become distant, its the exact opposite actually.

Jack has started becoming clingy, which was weird since we weren't together or anything.

He started wrapping his arms around my waist when we were walkong down the halls, Kissing my forehead, following me everywhere I went, just border line weird.

I tried to ask why he was doing all these things but he just said I was his bestfrienda and he was just showing he cared about me.

I had shrugged it off, thinking it would be a one time thing, boy how **WRONG** I was.

He started doing all these things more frequently. Everytime we had a sleepover, he'd sleep extremely close to me, his hand sometimes resting on my hip.

In class he would always scootch his chair completly next to mine, not leaving any space.

When we were having Study dates, I often caught him staring at me. Whenever I asked why he was staring at me, he'd just smile and shake his head saying no reason.

Now to present day, We had been walking to the park when he suddenly stopped.

I had turned around to see why he stopped, when he crashed his lips onto mine.

Millions of thoughts had ran through my head, and still are.

Did... Did this mean he liked me?

I don't know, I ran away right after he kissed me.

I walked to the changing rooms and put on my Gi.

I started punching tge dummies to take my mind off of the situation.

"Kim!?!"I heard _**his**_ voice say.

"what do you want?" I say in a annoyed voice.

"I'm Soo sorry for kissing you, it was out of line" He stepped infront of me.

"Don't worry about it" I say and turn back to the dummies.

"Kim, I'm serious, I was stupid to think that you shared the feelings as me, it was stupid of me to kiss you when I wasn't aware of your feelings." He was ranting now.

"I mean seriously, why would I even think that a girl like you would like a guy like me. I'm so stupid and now I probably just blew our friend-"I cut him off with my own lips.

"Stop talking" I say against his lips.

I pulled back slightly but his lips seemed to follow, not letting me break the kiss.

My hands find their way to his cheeks and brought his face closer.

We stood there for a minute before I broke away to breathe. I looked him in the eyes while panting.

"Wow Jack, you sure know how to leave a girl breathless" I laugh.

He smiled and brought his lips to mine once more, but this one was just a small peck that barely lasted 5 seconds.

"So does that mean that you do like me?" Jack asks with a small grin plastered on his face.

I smiled and shook my head as a no.

His grinned dropped and I could basically feel his heart break into a million peices.

"Jack, I... I Love you so fucking much that it hurts" I say

His grin returns, bigger than ever.

He pulled me to him in a embrace.

"I Love You too Kim, So much that it fucking hurts"

 **Hey guys, I'm sure no one is probably reading this, since its been forever since kickin it ended and most fanfics for it has ended. Nobody really ever makes Kickin it or Lab rats Fanfics anymore, so I'm making stories so people like myself, who miss fanfics of our precious child hood disney XD shows.** **If you are reading this, I would appreciate it dearly if you could review this story.**

 _ **Love, Your dear Author**_


	2. In Which Kim Is Suprised

Kim's Pov:

I didn't really know how to feel, Why would my supposedly best friends do that to me?

Lets Rewind a bit.

It started when I first went to school this morning.

Grace was acting pretty distant, as well as all of my friends.

Jerry was a stuttering mess before running off everytime I tried to talk to him.

Miltn made excuses about getting to class early so I didn't get to talk to him for very long.

Mika, played asleep everytime I sat by her in class.

I haven't even seen or heard from Jack all day.

'What the hell is going on!' I was really confused.

Was it me?

Did I do something to them?

Will they ever talk to me again?

I was grabbing my things out of my locker when my phone buzzed.

It was a text from Grace asking for me to come to the gym.

I was confused as to why she wanted me to come to the gym.

I walked to the gym to notice that all the lights were off.

"uh Grace?" I call out as I walk deeper into the gym.

The lights came on suddenly and Jack stood before me in a Tux.

I looked around and there was a sign saying 'Will you go to prom with me?'

My eyes widened and I put my hand on my mouth.

"Kim, will you do me the honors of going to prom with me?" Jack asked as he took a step closer to me.

I nodded slowly still dazed by this.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I wrap my arms around his torso and looked up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me.

This was the best suprise ever.

 **Hey guys its me again, this is another one-shot for kick. I'm currently working on two other stories that I won't get into just yet.**


	3. In Which Jack Is Jealous

Kim's Pov:

I Don't no why Jack's acting so distant, did it have to do with Brody?

Lets Rewind a bit.

It Started 2 days ago when Brody asked me to help him with his math work.

I had agreed since I was nice and liked helping people, but Jack didn't seem so pleased about me going to Brody's house.

I had told him to stop worrying and that nothing would happen. Not so sure if he believed me or not, but he finally said I could go.

After thinking about it for awhile, I decided that I probably would be a bad girlfriend to go to another boys house.

So I told Brody that we could meet in the Library during lunch. He agreed.

Now Jack's not talking to me. I don't know what I did wrong.

I tried calling him, texting him, even going to the dojo, but he didn't answer.

Now present day, I'm walking to Jack's locker a few minutes before the bell rings so I could fix whatever this was.

When I reached his locker, he pretended he didn't see me and walked away.

"Oh so now you pretending I don't exist?" I ask a little hurt.

He stopped a little, before continuing to walk away.

'I'll talk to him later, when I can get him alone.' I think.

At lunch, Jack doesn't even spare a glance my way.

"Huh? What's up with you two?" Jerry asks.

"I don't know, only Jack would know, since he's the one that's mad" I say looking at Jack with a annoyed expression.

"Nothings up with us and I'm not mad" He mutters.

"hmmhm" I say as I eat my food.

As Jack was walking out the door at the end of the day, I stood in front of him in order to catch his attention.

I grab his wrist in pull him towards my car.

"What're you doing?" He asks angry as he tried to pull his wrist from my hand.

"Were going to have a talk,I don't know why're you're mad, bit were about to handle it now." I say as I unlock my doors and push him in the passenger seat.

I quickly get in the Drivers seatand Lock the doors before he can try to escape.

"Why are you mad at me?" I get straight to the point.

"I'm not m-" I interrupt him before he can finish.

"Yes you are! Stop lying! Tell me what I did so I can fix it!" I exclaim sadly.

"You wanna know what you did? You cheated on me!" He yells.

"What!?! I exclaim.

"You cheated Kim!" tears start to fall from his eyes.

"Jack, I never cheated on you. Why would I? I love you, and only you, so why would I cheat on you?" I was confused now.

"With Brody" He continues to cry.

"Ahh, That's my fault, I forgot to tell you that I never went to Brody's house so we decided to meet in the library the next day." I explain.

"really?" He asked.

"Yes Jack, I Love you, Don't ever forget that ok?"

He nods and wipes his tears, seeing him like that makes me sad.

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Let's go to my house, we have to make up for all the cuddling we missed in the last two days" I tell him as I start the engine.

.

Jack and I were cuddling on my bed.

I had my arms around his torso and he had his wrapped around my shoulders.

I leaned in and kissed him "I missed kissing you" He mutters into my lips

"hm me too" I kiss him again.

 **Hey guys, I'm posting two chapters today because I didn't really like the last chapter.** **I'm Currently writing two more stories that I hope you will enjoy.** ** _Love, your dear author_**


End file.
